<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort Zone by besonders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780720">Comfort Zone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/besonders/pseuds/besonders'>besonders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtsuHina, Atsumu can roll a good joint, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddling, Drug Use, Funny, Gay, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, MSBY, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Making Out, Marijuana, Mentions Of Kaghina, One Shot, Pining, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Post Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Recreational Drug Use, SakuAtsu, Sakusa gay thoughts, Sakusa’s first time getting high, Sharing a Bed, Slight Atsuhina, Smoke Sesh, Very Silly MSBY, Weed, high, its just part of MSBY high, mentions of bokuaka, theyre all very gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/besonders/pseuds/besonders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Miya?” Sakusa said which he regretted immediately.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“My knees still feel weird.” Sakusa said, hearing Atsumu burst out laughing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MSBY gets high together cause why not.<br/>Honestly I feel like they’d be some of the best to smoke with lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There is absolutely no way I am joining in your antics, especially not that.” Sakusa said as he pointed towards Atsumu’s backpack. “Y’all haven’t even opened it and I can already smell it.”</p><p>“You don’t even have to smoke it, we’ll hotbox the closet and you’ll get a second hand high easily.” Hinata said as he opened the door to Bokuto’s closet and turned on the light.</p><p>“It’s a good thing I have such a large closet to fit us all in.” Bokuto said with a smile as he grabbed a towel and went into the closet after Hinata and Atsumu, Sakusa reluctantly followed. </p><p>Bokuto closed the closet door and put a towel along the edge of the door.</p><p>“We barely all fit in here.” Sakusa said with a groan as he sat on the floor next to Atsumu and Hinata.</p><p>“Quit yer whinin’ Omi-kun, soon you’ll feel great!” Atsumu said, though Sakusa was unsure whether he should trust Atsumu on that statement or not. Bokuto, Atsumu and Hinata have all been high before, but Sakusa hasn’t and he really wasn’t sure about this. </p><p>“Does Meian even know you guys do this??” Sakusa asked worried about getting in trouble.</p><p>“Meian has done it with us before Omi, it’s fine.” Atsumu replied, opening his backpack.</p><p>“Thanks for picking up,Tsum Tsum, now you’ve finally met Kuroo!” Bokuto said as he watched Atsumu pull the contents out of his backpack and get out rolling paper, a tray and a grinder. </p><p>“Of course, and yeah Kuroo is an interesting one but he’s cool.” Atsumu said grinding up the bud in the grinder then opening it.</p><p>“It’s nice to have you here Sakusa-San! Glad you finally joined us.” Hinata said with a large smile.</p><p>“Well for one, Miya wouldn’t stop bugging me about it, and two, I didn’t know what we would be doing till I got here and smelled the smell coming from Miya’s bag.” Sakusa said watching Atsumu roll a second joint. </p><p>“Well, just so ya know, ya don’t have to be in here if you dont wanna omi omi.” Atsumu said licking the paper, gently pressing it closed on the side then closing it at the tip. Which Sakusa found oddly attractive, he kinda wished Atsumu would do another one just so he could see him do that again. </p><p>“No, it’s fine. Uh, new experiences are good I guess.” Sakusa said.</p><p>“Well, someone is finally steppin out of their comfort zone. Anyways we have two so far, if we want more I’ll roll another or two later.” Atsumu said, holding up two joints with a smile.</p><p>“I’ll let y’all hit first,” Atsumu said, handing one joint to Hinata and one to Bokuto. And setting two lighters on the floor in front of them. Sakusa couldn’t help but watch everything happening in front of him, his eyes watched Hinata and Bokuto take in long hits, holding them in for a bit and releasing smoke into the closet. </p><p>Bokuto handed his joint to Atsumu, who took it with a smile. Sakusa’s eyes followed Atsumu’s hand with the joint as he brought it to his lips and inhaled. He watched Atsumu’s chest slightly expand as he breathed in and sank as he exhaled. </p><p>30 minutes later and the closet had a slight haze to it and they were starting to feel it. Bokuto hit his head on the wall from laughing a little too hard and that had them all, even Sakusa, laughing their asses off. Sakusa hadn’t taken a hit, but from being in a confined space with so much of the smoke, he did feel a bit off, but he didn’t know if he was high or it was just hot in the closet, though if he was, he wasn’t near as high as the others.</p><p>“Omi, wanna try it?” Atsumu asked with the joint in hand “its already lit, all you gotta do is in hale, hold it in for a few seconds, then exhale, easy.” </p><p>“You all have hit from that, you know mono is a thing, right.” Sakusa said, looking at it with a turned up nose.</p><p>“I can make ya yer own if ya want, this one’s almost gone anyways.” Atsumu said as he grabbed the grinder and started to roll another before even hearing Sakusa’s answer. </p><p>“Uh, sure.” He said even though Atsumu was already half way done. He stared wide eyed as Atsumu brought his tongue along the paper and he didn’t even notice the fact that he was staring.</p><p>“Saku-san? Are you alive?” Hinata said as he waved a hand in front of Sakusa’s face to make Sakusa peel his eyes from Atsumu and onto Hinata.</p><p>“I think just the smoke is getting to Sakusa already, imagine how he’s gonna be after a few hits,” Bokuto said loudly with a laugh, “He’s gonna be a whole different Sakusa! Especially since this is his first time, so he doesn’t even have a tolerance. Ahh I’m so glad you joined up Sakusa!!” Bokuto said, wrapping Sakusa in a big hug which Sakusa was struggling to get out of, trying to push Bokuto’s hands off of him.</p><p>“Bokkun, high or not, Omi is still a germaphobe. Ya may wanna let go of him before he sprays ya with disinfectant.” Atsumu said, waiting for Bokuto to let go of Sakusa.</p><p>Once Bokuto had let go, Atsumu handed the joint to Sakusa, “You hold it to yer lips, I'll light it for ya and when I light it that's when you start gently sucking in, easy.” Atsumu said holding up his lighter, “ya ready?”</p><p>Sakusa put it to his lips slowly and nodded, he watched Atsumu as he lit the end of it, at that Sakusa started to suck in, he pulled joint away and tried to hold it in, he didn’t know how long so he just kept it there till he suddenly felt heat in his throat which soon felt like burning, making him cough as smoke left his mouth.</p><p>Bokuto was laughing uncontrollably and Hinata was giggling, Atsumu tried to contain himself but couldn’t help but lose in fit of laughter. </p><p>“It’s ok Omi-kun, no one gets it right on their first time, its still lit so you can try again, when you want a break you can just put it in the ashtray,” Atsumu said after regaining control of himself.</p><p>Sakusa decided to try again, he brought it between his lips and took in a smaller hit, he held it in for a few seconds before releasing smoke into the air. He couldn’t lie, he was kind proud of himself.</p><p>“LOOK SAKU-SAN DID IT!” Hinata yelled a little too loud for the small space.</p><p>“Good job sakusa!!” Bokuto cheered with the widest grin.</p><p>“Nice Omi, already a natural.” Atsumu said jokingly.</p><p>Sakusa set the joint down in the ashtray, the fact that he was already feeling weird before taking those two hits probably means that with the hits he just took he’ll feel even more off than he does now, but he wasn’t exactly sure if he was high or not, he didn’t know what the feeling was or what being high felt like, he just knew he felt different. </p><p>“Jailbreak!” Atsumu said as he opened the closet door, Sakusa felt the coolish air of Bokuto’s bedroom hit him as Atsumu scrambled to his feet and ran out the door.</p><p>“Miya-, where the hell are you going?” Sakusa said as he watched Hinata and Bokuto also rise to their feet and run out the closet after Atsumu.</p><p>Sakusa got up and walked out to see Atsumu on the couch, Hinata sitting on the floor and Bokuto leaning against the couch.</p><p>“It was hot as fuck in Bokkun’s closet, I needed to escape!” Atsumu said with the tv remote in hand as he turned on the TV. </p><p>“Bokuto what do you have in your fridge?” Hinata asked from the floor.</p><p>“I don't know, let's look! C’mon, group meeting at the fridge. Let’s find something to eat!” Bokuto said walking to his fridge with a slight skip in his step, Hinata, Atsumu and even Sakusa soon followed after him. </p><p>Atsumu opened the fridge and they all peeked their heads inside, “Bokkun all you have is ketchup, eggs and…is that old take out?” Atsumu said taking out the box from Bokuto’s fridge, making Sakusa gag a little. Atsumu closed the fridge and threw away the box.</p><p>“There’s a seven-eleven literally right next to my apartment building, I guess its time for an adventure!” Bokuto said running to his front door and immediately started putting his shoes on, Hinata soon running to do the same.</p><p>“Bokkun do you even have yer wallet!” Atsumu said chuckling as he checked his pockets for his own.</p><p>“Wait are you sure this is a good idea? What if we get caught? What if something happens? Bokuto is totally out of it and we smell awful.” Sakusa questioned Atsumu worriedly.</p><p>“Omi, we’ve done this before, the seven-eleven employees literally don't care and if yer worried about the smell here,” Atsumu said grabbing a spray bottle of febreeze and started spraying Sakusa with it as Sakusa waved his hand around as if to counter it, “there, payback for all the times you’ve sprayed me with disinfectant. Plus when is Bokuto ever acting normal.” Atsumu said with a smile as he headed to the door and started putting his shoes on, which took him a little bit as he at first started putting his left shoe on his right foot.</p><p>Soon they all had their shoes on and they headed out the door. Hinata and Atsumu skipped the entire way down the hall to the elevator with bokuto running behind them. </p><p>“Wait!” Sakusa said, picking up his pace a bit to a speed walk, good thing he has such long legs.</p><p>Sakusa caught up with them to the elevator and watched as Bokuto rapidly pressed the button to go down till the elevator dinged and the doors opened up and they walked inside. Hinata then slammed the ground floor button which made Sakusa jump a little.</p><p>“You’re all children.” Sakusa said furrowing his brow. </p><p>On the way down in the elevator Sakusa felt his head get a little warm and he became hyper aware of his fingers and started clamping and unclamping his hands at his sides. He swayed ever so slightly in place till he heard the ding of the elevator which brought him back to what he was doing.</p><p>“Was it just me or was the elevator slow?” Sakusa asked.</p><p>“Omi, yer feelin it more now aren’t ya?” Atsumu said laughing a little bit as they all walked out of the elevator. </p><p>“I mean, I guess? I’m not exactly sure what this is supposed to feel like so I’m not sure…” Sakusa said as they walked out of the building and out into the evening.</p><p>“WOAH GUYS THE SKY LOOKS REALLY PRETTY!” Hinata yelled as he pointed at the sunset in the sky. </p><p>“Well, do you feel funny? Different?” Atsumu said nudging his shoulder as they waited for Hinata to take some pictures of the sky before going into the seven-eleven.</p><p>“I guess..” Sakusa said.</p><p>“Hinata, enough photos, I’m hungryyyyy!” Bokuto whined as he dragged Hinata by his arm into the seven-eleven. </p><p>Sakusa and Atsumu soon followed them in, they all parted ways looking for their snacks. Sakusa had his mind set on a certain sweet snack that he wanted so badly at this very moment. His eyes scanned the isles as he looked for it till his eyes spotted it, “aha, found you.” He said, picking up a Yuzu matcha KitKat. He looked over the shelves to find Atsumu and went to him.</p><p>“That’s all yer gonna eat? Ya know yer gonna get real hungry.” Atsumu said looking at the KitKat in Sakusa’s hand as he approached then looking at the shelves in front of him.</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Sakusa said standing next to Atsumu, noticing Atsumu was swaying slightly.</p><p>Atsumu picked up some bourbon onion soup chips and walked up to the counter, on his way over he grabbed a banana from the fruit section.</p><p>After they all bought their snacks they headed back into the building. In the elevator Sakusa checked the time on his watch and it read 8:35pm.</p><p>“What time was it when we left the apartment?” Sakusa asked not knowing how long they were gone for.</p><p>“Mmmm about 8:07 ish?” Bokuto said unsure.</p><p>“Really? I thought we were gone for so much longer, it felt a lot longer than 30 minutes.” Sakusa said which made Atsumu chuckle.</p><p>“Time is irrelevant,” Hinata said “as long as we have food, time is not necessary.” He said with a smile as he held up his grocery bag with his snacks.</p><p>The elevator dinged and they all got off the elevator.</p><p>“Hey omi, I bet I can beat you to the front door?” Atsumu said, looking at Sakusa.</p><p>“Atsumu I’m not racing you to th-“ before he could even finish, Atsumu was already running down the hallway.</p><p>“Miya you shithead!” He said running after him.</p><p>Atsumu reached the door first and hit the door with his hand, “I win!”</p><p>“It wasn’t even a fair race, you started before me dumbass.” Sakusa said, opening the door and walking in.</p><p>They all stepped out of their shoes and sat in the living room and dug into their snacks.</p><p>“Bokkun did you get...Elsa cookies??” Atsumu asked, looking at Bokuto who was sat on the floor currently opening a package of cookies.</p><p>“Yes, they're great and reminded me of Akaashi because I watched frozen 2 with him last week.” Bokuto said proudly as he bit into one of the cookies.</p><p>Atsumu chuckled and continued eating his chips.</p><p>Sakusa had eaten his KitKat rather quickly, maybe Atsumu was right, he would still be hungry. So he reached over and grabbed one of Atsumu’s chips and ate it.</p><p>“Omi, what the fuck.” Atsumu said, pulling his chips away from Sakusa.</p><p>“I’m hungry, just let me have another.” Sakusa said, reaching for the chips as Atsumu pulled them further away from Sakusa.</p><p>“No these are mine! You didn’t even ask! I told you that you’d still be hungry.” Atsumu said, defending his chips with his life.</p><p>“Agh fine, can I please have a few more?” Sakusa said.</p><p>“There ya go.” Atsumu said, handing Sakusa a few chips.</p><p>“Saku-San if you’re still hungry you can have some of my koala’s march!” Hinata said holding the box in front of him.</p><p>“Oh sure, Thank you Hinata.” Sakusa said with a smile as he took a small pack out of the box.</p><p>“I wish I was Olaf” </p><p>“Bokkun, what??” Atsumu said, sitting up to comprehend what Bokuto was talking about.</p><p>“I want to be Olaf.” Bokuto said, turning to Atsumu.</p><p>“But why????” Atsumu asked, laughing.</p><p>“He’s cool! Get it! Cause he’s a SNOWMAN!” Bokuto said as he entered a fit of laughter and he threw his entire body to the floor which had everyone else joining him, laughing their asses off.</p><p>Sakusa and Atsumu’s shoulders bumped into each other as they laughed.</p><p>Sakusa felt warm, very warm. He barely could grasp the concept of time, he’d check his watch every few minutes thinking an hour had passed but it was only about 15 minutes every time. </p><p>“Am I the only one that is like, super aware of their knees?” Sakusa said as he rubbed his knees and looked at the others.</p><p>“No, but I can feel my toes.” Atsumu said calmly.</p><p>“Your toes????” Bokuto said with a giggle.</p><p>“Ew toes, especially Atsumu’s toes!!!” Hinata stood up yelling.</p><p>“What about my toes?!” Atsumu said standing up.</p><p>“Tsumu-San your toes are gross!” Hinata yelled.</p><p>“My toes are clean thank you very much, now get yer ass over here and shut up.” Atsumu said standing with his arms folded against his chest. </p><p>“No, your toes stink!” Hinata said, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>“Hinata you are literally acting five, I’m gonna beat yer ass!” Atsumu sliding running to Hinata.</p><p>“NO!” Hinata screamed as he ran into the kitchen, Atsumu running to follow him.</p><p>Hinata ran around the bar and back into the living room before Atsumu picked him up and threw him onto the couch next to Sakusa.</p><p>“Oi, Miya.” Sakusa said, making Atsumu turn only to be met with a pillow to the face.</p><p>“Omi-kun how could ya!” Atsumu said, grabbing the pillow and hittin Sakusa with it on the side.</p><p>“Attack on Sakusa!!” Bokuto said coming up behind Sakusa and hitting him with a pillow too.</p><p>Soon they were all hitting each other with pillows till they were absolutely worn out.</p><p>“Time out! I’m exhausted!” Atsumu said, flopping on the couch next to Sakusa.</p><p>“I feel like I ran a marathon.” Hinata said breathing heavily as he and Bokuto layed on the floor. </p><p>“We weren’t even hitting each other for that long, why the hell am I so tired?” Sakusa said, laying his head against the couch.</p><p>“Well it's not just because we were all messing around, this shit just makes you sleepy.” Atsumu said, lifting his head up, “by the way, I wanna try something.” Atsumu said standing up from the couch and walking into Bokuto’s room.</p><p>Atsumu returned to the living room with his bag and the rolling tray with everything on it.</p><p>“More?!” Sakusa said, sitting up as Atsumu set the tray on the couch.</p><p>“Well I’m already feeling my high go down and Sakusa never finished his own joint, I could save it, butttt i want more.” Atsumu said with a smile, “plus I wanna try something, but I’ll need someone else to do it with meee, any takers?” He said as he picked up the joint and a lighter.</p><p>“Well, what is it you wanna try?” Bokuto asked, sitting up on the floor.</p><p>“Shotgunning it,” Atsumu said with a smile.</p><p>“OHHH I know what that is! I did that with Akaashi, I’ll let the two who probably haven’t done it try.” Bokuto said, looking at Hinata and Sakusa who were both still very confused.</p><p>“What even does it mean?” Hinata asked looking at Atsumu with a quivering eyebrow.</p><p>“I’ll show ya, do you mind being close to me for a few seconds?” Atsumu asked which Hinata shook his head to.</p><p> At that Atsumu brought the joint to his lips and lit it, Sakusa’s eyes were once again glued to Atsumu’s face. After inhaling Atsumu motioned Hinata to come close, Hinata scooted over to Atsumu. Atsumu tapped his own lips telling Hinata to open his mouth. Sakusa was so confused till he saw Atsumu grab Hinata’s jaw and leaned in, his lips were so close to Hinata’s that they lightly brushed against each other. Atsumu opened his lips just enough to pass the smoke from his own mouth to Hinata’s, Hinata understood what was happening and inhaled the smoke that was being transferred to his mouth and down to his lungs. </p><p>Once Atsumu had transferred all the smoke to Hinata he moved away and Hinata exhaled.</p><p>“Wow Tsumu-San that’s super cool!” Hinata said with wide eyes and a smile.</p><p>Sakusa sat there, his jaw slack and open in shock, ‘what the fuck did I just witness and why do I suddenly wish I was Hinata’ he thought. He quickly regained his own consciousness and shut his jaw and straightened his back. ‘Maybe I am high cause I’m so off from my normal it isn’t even funny.’ He thought as he shoved his own gay thoughts back down his throat. </p><p>“Omi, would you like to try?” Atsumu asked, looking at him.</p><p>“Uhh, being that close to you? And your mouth? Do you even brush your teeth??” Sakusa said with a disgusted tone. ‘I’m not attracted to him, just the things he’s doing, I’m sure if any other guy was doing that shit I’d find it attractive then too. It’s not him, it's his actions, that’s it.’ Sakusa thought, he was frustrated that being high was opening a part of his brain he shut out as soon as he met the stupid son of a bitch named Miya Atsumu.</p><p>“I do brush my teeth! And ya don't have to do it is ya don’t wanna.” Atsumu said taking in a hit and releasing it.</p><p>“I-“ Sakusa didn’t know what to say, he was feeling kinda overwhelmed all of a sudden, he didn’t understand what he was doing or how he felt. </p><p>“It’s not too bad Saku-san, it's fun!” Bokuto chimed in from the floor.</p><p>“Agh fine” Sakusa said getting off the couch and onto the floor next to Atsumu ‘fuck it, tonight is full of shit I’m gonna regret.’ He thought.</p><p>“Omi I’m proud of ya, yer really stepping out of yer comfort zone tonight multiple times! I’m rubbin off on ya.” Atsumu said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Shut up, I hate you.” Sakusa said, glaring at Atsumu.</p><p>“Uhuh, sure ya do.” Atsumu said, looking at the end of the joint between his lips as he flicked the lighter and lit the end of it again.</p><p>Sakusa sat there nervously watching Atsumu as he took in a hit and put the joint on the tray and tapped his lips like what he did with Hinata, which Sakusa took as the sign to open his mouth ever so slightly. Sakusa’s palms were sweating as he clamped his fists shut and kept them in his lap and Atsumu’s warm hand grabbed his jaw and he leaned in. ‘Why the fuck am I doing this’ he thought as his eyes darted from Atsumu’s eyes to his lips and just about everywhere. He felt Atsumu’s lips lightly brush his own ‘god this is so gay’ he thought as Atsumu opened his lips and exhaled the smoke into Sakusa’s mouth. Sakusa felt heat rush down his throat and into his lungs and soon enough Atsumu’s hand had left his jaw and he pulled away. </p><p>Sakusa exhaled and he felt like he was melting.</p><p>“I hated that.” Sakusa said, rubbing his lips and returning to the couch.</p><p>“You didn’t seem to hate-“ Bokuto started till Sakusa hit him with a pillow.</p><p>“I hated it.” He said.</p><p>“Whatever you say Omi.” Atsumu said laughing. </p><p>“What’s the time?” Atsumu asked.</p><p>“9:45” Sakusa said, checking his watch, he started zoning out as he stared at his watch like how he zoned out on the elevator. ‘It’s already hitting me?!’ He thought as he got the same feeling of swaying back and forth slightly.</p><p>“Bokuto!! Remember that Twister game I got you for Christmas? Do you still have it???” Hinata said jumping up from the floor.</p><p>“YES! That’s such a good idea Hinata!” Bokuto said standing up and running to his room to grab the game.</p><p>“Why do we keep doing things that cause us to be so close to each other?” Sakusa said with a sigh.</p><p>“Cause it's fun Saku-san!” Hinata said as Bokuto walked back into the living room with the game.</p><p>“Well we do need someone to do the spinner, so if you don’t wanna play then you can be the spinner, Sakusa” Bokuto said, taking the large sheet out of the box and Laing it on the floor.</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll do that.” Sakusa said reaching for the box and getting the spinner out.</p><p>Once it was all set up, Atsumu, Hinata and Bokuto all stood at different edges of the sheet and Sakusa spun the spinner.</p><p>“Right foot red.” He said as everyone set their right foot on red</p><p>“Left hand green.”</p><p>“Left hand blue.”</p><p>“Bokkun move yer ass.”</p><p>“I cant!” </p><p>“It’s literally in my face.”</p><p>“Three spins in and you guys are already sucking at this, you don't know how to play right.” Sakusa said laughing, he was laughing more tonight than he probably had in the past month, maybe it was a good thing. He held the spinner tightly as he was still swaying and he got that same feeling in his knees again.</p><p>“Shut up Omi, I bet you and yer long ass legs couldn’t last long in this at all.” Atsumu said, struggling to get Bokuto’s ass out of his face.</p><p>“Whatever,” Sakusa said, spinning the spinner, “right hand yellow.”</p><p>“I’m not even tangled with you guys and I feel like I’m gonna fall, my arms feel like jelly.” Hinata said, laughing a little.</p><p>“Sho, you make no sense.” Atsumu said.</p><p>“Left foot yellow.”</p><p>“Fuckkkk this is so uncomfortable.” </p><p>“Stop whining Tsum Tsum, you're killing my vibe.” Bokuto said </p><p>“I’m what??” Atsumu said, raising a brow at Bokuto.</p><p>“Tsum Tsum the vibe killer.” Bokuto said with a laugh.</p><p>“For once, I agree with Bokuto.” Sakusa said, spinning the spinner.</p><p>“Right hand blue”</p><p>With that Atsumu crashed to the floor, bringing Bokuto down with him.</p><p>“I win!” Hinata said standing up proudly as he looked down at Atsumu and Bokuto on the ground.</p><p>“Sakusa, now you play!” Bokuto said, taking the Spinner from Sakusa and sitting on the couch.</p><p>“Fine but if any of you touch me I will kill you.” He said standing up and going to the side of the sheet.</p><p>“Right hand blue”</p><p>“Miya don't put your hand on the circle next to mine, get your grimy hand away.” Sakusa said, swatting at Atsumu’s hand with his left hand.</p><p>“Right foot yellow.”</p><p>“Right hand green.”</p><p>“Saku-San your knee is in the wayyy” Hinata whined and Sakusa moved his knee to the side a bit.</p><p>“Left hand green.”</p><p>“How the fuck?”</p><p>Sakusa looked at Atsumu and it looked like he was about to topple over, so Sakusa completed the job and pushed him over.</p><p>“Omi-kun! Why!?” Atsumu said as Hinata and Bokuto started laughing and soon Hinata fell to the ground from laughing too hard.</p><p>“I win.” Sakusa said somewhat smugly as he stood up.</p><p>“You didn’t win, you cheated!” Atsumu said, sitting up.</p><p>Hinata was laying on the ground even after his laughter subsided.</p><p>“You tired Sho?” Atsumu asked, looking at him.</p><p>“Yes, I feel like I could sleep here on the floor honestly.” Hinata said curling up.</p><p>“At least sleep on the couch or in the guest room. The guest room can sleep two, you’ll just have to share the bed.” Bokuto said.</p><p>“Well, I move a lot in my sleep, so if I sleep in the guest room, I’ll probably end up kicking someone off the bed. It’s happened before with Kageyama,” Hinata said rubbing his eyes, “so I’ll take the couch if that’s ok.” </p><p>“I’m fine with sharing the guest bed, though if you want I can sleep on the floor.” Atsumu said, looking to Sakusa for an answer.</p><p>“Though I’m sure Bokuto cleans his floors, the floor is still dirty to sleep on. I guess its ok if you sleep on the bed, but don't touch me.” Sakusa said.</p><p>“I’ll get you some pillows and blankets,” Bokuto said “Tsum Tsum and Sakusa if you guys need something just ask.” </p><p>“Ok, well goodnight guys!” Atsumu said as he headed to the guest room and Sakusa followed.</p><p>They entered the guest room and Atsumu plopped down on one side of the bed.</p><p>Atsumu took his phone and wallet out of his pocket, he forgot to take them out earlier. He checked his phone noticing it was on 27%, he was too lazy to get his charger from his backpack in the living room so he turned off his phone and set his stuff on the nightstand.</p><p>Sakusa sat on the other side of the bed and also set his phone on the night stand on his side, not even bothering to check it. </p><p>“I’m gonna turn off the lights now, is that ok?” Atsumu said standing up and going to the switch, Sakusa nodded and Atsumu turned off the light as Sakusa climbed under the covers.</p><p>“Ow fuck, I stubbed my toe on the bed frame.” Atsumu said and at that Sakusa couldn’t help but let out a snort.</p><p>Sakusa felt the bed shift as Atsumu climbed into the bed and after shifting for a bit he felt Atsumu settle.</p><p>Sadly, even though Sakusa was fairly tired, he couldn’t sleep, he didn’t know if it was the high or the fact that he was sharing a bed with Atsumu that made him restless. ‘Isn’t weed supposed to make you sleep or something like that??’ He thought as he nuzzled more into the bed.</p><p>“Miya?” Sakusa said which he regretted immediately.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“My knees still feel weird.” Sakusa said, hearing Atsumu burst out laughing.</p><p>“Neither of us can sleep when yer saying shit like that.” Atsumu said chuckling as he turned on the bedside lamp and turned over to look at Sakusa.</p><p>“Shut up, you’re usually the one running your mouth all the time.” Sakusa said, sitting up a bit in the bed.</p><p>“I know I know, do ya wanna stay up and wait for it to wear off then sleep?” Atsumu asked.</p><p>“I don't know, that means I’d have to deal with you even longer.” Sakusa said.</p><p> “Honestly with how low of a tolerance ya have, especially since it's yer first time, ya probably got a tad too high. It’s happened to me before, it's not a green out but yer definitely a lot higher than ya may want to be and it makes yer body feel slightly uncomfortable.” Atsumu said, looking at Sakusa.</p><p>“I guess? I’m not sure, I don't know anything about this stuff.” Sakusa said, looking at his knees and rubbing them, trying to make them feel normal again.</p><p>“Are you still high?” Sakusa asked, looking to Atsumu again seeing his figure in the faint light from the lamp beside him, the room was dim and you could barely make out some of the features of his face. </p><p>“Yes, though its wearing off slightly, but I still have plenty of stupid thoughts and ideas in my head right now.” Atsumu said with his arms folded in front of him, one of his hands rubbing the side of his arm.</p><p>“You always have stupid thoughts.” Sakusa said.</p><p>“How do you know that, you can't read my mind.” </p><p>“Maybe I can.”</p><p>“Oh yeah sure. What am I thinking now?”</p><p>“Hell I don't know.”</p><p>“Ya don't want to know.” </p><p>“Well now I do,” Sakusa said, sitting up more in the bed looking at Atsumu “Tell me.”</p><p>“No. You DO NOT want to know.” Atsumu said.</p><p>“Well when you say it like that I definitely want to know, Miya, spit it out.” Sakusa said, looking him dead in the eye.</p><p>“This feels like an interrogation.” Atsumu said as he shifted his weight in the bed slightly.</p><p>“I hate you.” Sakusa said, turning his head away from Atsumu.</p><p>“No you don’t.” Atsumu said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Yes I do.”</p><p>“You really don’t.”</p><p>“You don't know how I feel.” Sakusa said.</p><p>“Yer right, I don't, but I’m pretty sure you don't feel hate towards me.”</p><p>“How do you know that for sure?” Sakusa said, looking at Atsumu again, examining his face again in the dim light of the room, his eyes adjusting and he’s able to make out more of Atsumu’s features.</p><p>“You’ve been lookin’ at me a lot tonight,” Atsumu said as he played with the edge of the comforter between his fingers, “and I’m pretty sure it's not just because you’ve been high for the past few hours. You look at me a lot in general...maybe I’m stupid and overthinking, maybe yer actually looking at me with hate and plotting my death, but I’m pretty sure thats not it.”</p><p>Sakusa didn’t understand what was going on, his brain couldn’t quite comprehend what Atsumu was completely saying.</p><p>“But whatever ya feel towards me,” Atsumu said, taking in a breath, “I feel the same.”</p><p>Sakusa sat there for a moment, ‘he knew this entire time? Is that why he did that mouth trick thing earlier, whatever the name of it was?’ He thought, he felt like his thoughts were jumbled and he couldn’t quite form words to say to Atsumu back. Sakusa let his impulse and his first thoughts take control of him, he shifted in the bed more towards Atsumu, and as fast, and gently, as he could, his hand was on Atsumu’s face and their lips were connected.</p><p>Atsumu kissed back, at first startled, he was wide eyed at the random kiss Sakusa initiated but soon enough he melted into it. Atsumu moved a hand to Sakusa’s hair, running his fingers through the smooth dark curls, his eyes were closed and his chest felt warm and his mind was clouded with nothing but the thought of how soft Sakusa’s lips were. Atsumu could feel Sakusa’s other hand on his thigh as he leaned further into the kiss, deepening it and pushing Atsumu’s back against the headboard.</p><p>Soon enough Sakusa’s lips left Atsumu and both of their eyes opened and they couldn’t help but just look at each other, both slightly out of breath.</p><p>“Omi, yer doing a lot of new things tonight. Are you going to regret this?” Atsumu asked and was shocked when Sakusa answered almost immediately.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then can we do that again.” Atsumu said with a chuckle as he pulled Sakusa back into another kiss by the collar of Sakusa’s shirt. </p><p>This time it was more intimate, Atsumu slid his tongue along Sakusa’s lower lips and Sakusa took Atsumu’s lip between his teeth and let go. Atsumu’s hand found its way to Sakusa’s thigh and squeezed it slightly, earning a jerk from Sakusa’s thigh. Atsumu’s lips left Sakusa’s and he trailed kisses down along Sakusa’s jaw and to his neck Atsumu then started to suck on the soft skin of Sakusa’s neck making Sakusa groan slightly.</p><p>Sakusa’s hand was up Atsumu’s shirt and feeling anywhere he could reach, feeling the dips of Atsumu’s muscles and soon found Atsumu’s nipple, twisting at it slightly making Atsumu suck in a breath and suck on Sakusa’s skin a little harder.</p><p>“Atsumu,” Sakusa said out of breath slightly, “We shouldn’t continue, we cant have sex in Bokuto’s guest room. That’d be..weird.“</p><p>at that Atsumu stopped what he was doing and pulled away.</p><p>“Yeah, yer right.” He said feeling slightly disappointed but understood why they had to stop.</p><p>Sakusa leaned his head onto Atsumu’s chest as Atsumu relaxed against the pillow, he leaned over to turn off the lamp and wrapped an arm around Sakusa.</p><p>“Goodnight Omi Omi.”</p><p>“Goodnight Atsumu.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>